Figures
by Kusakabe
Summary: Derrière ces sourires désabusés et ces faces impassibles, derrière cette curiosité naïve et ces apparences excentriques, la blessure du passé est vive et le feu de la rancune demeure. Recueil d'OS sur les Vizards.


_Bonjour à tous, merci de vous être arrêté sur _Figures_. Cette histoire s'annonce comme un recueil de One-shots centrés autour des Vizards, qui sont des personnages souvent mis à la trappe, à mon plus grand désespoir. La longueur, les thèmes, les éventuels couples, les genres seront variables._

**Couple : **Shinji/Hiyori

**Mots :** 1847

**Crédits :** Tout appartient à Tite Kubo, créateur de _Bleach_

* * *

_« Figure »_

**Masques**

Il y a des moments où Shinji Hirako n'est qu'un abruti.

Juste un énorme abruti, un idiot qui ne sait jamais fermer sa gueule quand il faut. Sa face stupide se fend d'un sourire tout aussi stupide et la main de Hiyori part toute seule. Parce qu'il l'énerve et que les autres Vizards sont habitués et ne font plus attention. Mais quand Hiyori parle, elle aime qu'on la respecte, qu'on la prenne en compte et qu'on l'écoute. Et Shinji ne l'écoute jamais, alors elle le frappe. Lui ne la frappe jamais en retour même si, elle le sait bien, il pourrait éviter chacun de ses coups sans le moindre problème. Mais, tout comme ce crétin de Kisuke Urahara, il se laisse battre par la gamine qu'il pense qu'elle est. Se rendent-ils compte que son ego souffre de ce traitement de faveur ? Sans doute pas. Mais, pour une fois, elle laisse passer, elle se force à oublier parce que c'est comme ça qu'elle est, et parce que c'est comme ça qu'ils sont, eux, _ensembles_. Elle les frappe, et l'un rit, l'autre jure, l'un passe outre, l'autre répond d'un air farouche. Et elle continue à les frapper.

Il y a des moments où Shinji Hirako est le roc qui l'empêche de s'écrouler, de se briser au sol en mille morceaux. Les autres aussi, bien sûr ; mais jamais autant que lui. Ou du moins, quand il décide de retirer son masque de bouffon pour devenir un homme, un _meneur_ d'hommes, le capitaine qu'il était autrefois. Quand elle pleure – _rarement, hein_ – elle sait qu'il ne va pas rire, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur sa main pour se poser sur son épaule. Il reste méchant, et insensible, et goujat, et il manque de tact et de délicatesse pour s'adresser à une jeune et jolie fille comme elle, mais elle lui en est reconnaissante, silencieusement. Ses mots sont durs, mais vrais, et elle se sent mieux après les avoir écoutés, tandis que lui se détourne sans lui jeter un seul regard. Il sait bien qu'elle a honte de ses moments de faiblesse, et il fait mine de ne pas les voir, parce qu'il n'aime pas ça non plus.

Hiyori l'observe parfois, de loin. Il est aussi présent auprès des autres membres du petit gang, d'une façon différente. Il les écoute parler et hoche la tête, il tente de faire garder le moral aux troupes, il propose des pique-niques et des sorties. Mashiro et Hachi en sont ravis, Lisa obtempère sans lever les yeux de ses livres, Rose demande s'il peut prendre sa guitare, Love se propose pour rassembler les affaires et Kensei l'aide en râlant, Hiyori l'insulte et croise les bras. Mais tout le monde est heureux. La vie est tranquille et, même si cette tranquillité n'est qu'artificielle, elle soulage les blessures du cœur.

Shinji Hirako n'est pas qu'un énorme crétin aux dents trop alignées et à la coiffure idiote, c'est aussi ce qui les tient, eux, Vizards, ensembles ce qui la retient, elle, Hiyori Sarugaki, de se livrer au monstre qui palpite en elle.

Et puis...

Et puis, à d'autres moments apparaît un troisième masque. Hiyori ne le supporte pas, celui-là. Ce n'est plus le Shinji Hirako à qui elle a envie de mettre une raclée, ce n'est plus le Shinji Hirako sur qui semble reposer le sort des Vizard. C'est un Shinji morne, terne, taiseux, qui s'assied dans un coin et astique Sakanade, son esprit vaquant ailleurs, dans un monde qui n'est plus le leur, soupçonne Hiyori. C'est un Shinji du passé qui n'a pas sa place au sein de leur groupe, pense-t-elle. Mais c'est une part de lui qu'elle ne peut pas simplement effacer d'un revers de main ou d'une bonne engueulade. Quand elle s'en prend à lui dans ces moments-là, il ne répond rien, esquisse un sourire – _un sourire !_ – et s'éloigne en lui demandant de le lâcher un peu. Hiyori l'insulte, mais il ne se retourne pas. Alors, elle rejoint Mashiro et Hachi qui regardent la télévision et qui discutent de choses stupides – de gâteaux, ou de téléréalité, souvent –, ou bien Love parce qu'il a toujours des anecdotes à lui raconter et que cela détourne ses pensées de ce crétin de Shinji. Elle sent les yeux gris aujourd'hui, turquoise demain, de Lisa dans sa nuque, et elle sait que l'ancien lieutenant lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce n'est pas très flatteur, surtout lorsqu'on connaît ses lectures de prédilection.

Hiyori déteste ça. Et elle déteste entendre son soupir. Elle déteste la voir s'asseoir à côté de Shinji, et le voir tourner la tête alors qu'il l'a ignorée pendant toute la matinée. Elle déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir écouter leur discussion – parce que leur voix sont trop basses, parce qu'ils parlent sûrement d'elle – d'ailleurs, quand elle arrive à entendre leur échange, elle déteste le fait qu'ils ne s'agissent que de banalités – et non pas d'elle –, de choses qu'elle sait déjà – et non pas d'elle –, et que pourtant Shinji ne lui dit pas d'aller se faire voir. Elle déteste de ne pouvoir en détester aucun des deux malgré tout. Lisa incarne pourtant tout ce qu'elle n'aime pas : elle est bien trop mignonne, bien trop jolie, elle porte du D, ses jambes sont trop longues, sa jupe trop courte, intelligente en plus de cela. Et pourtant, Hiyori la tolère. Plus même, elle l'apprécie. Car Lisa est attentionnée et elle l'écoute se plaindre de Shinji, elle l'assiste dans ses séances de _je dis du mal des gens pendant un quart d'heure _– le concept vient d'ailleurs d'elle –, elle est la sœur que Hiyori n'a jamais eue. Et elle ne peut pas la détester.

Shinji, c'est une autre histoire, parce qu'il est chiant et con et débile et qu'il l'énerve, et aussi, parce qu'il est envisageable, faiblement possible, qu'il y a peut-être une infime probabilité qu'elle ait un tout, tout, _tout_ petit faible pour lui. Lisa le lui répète sans cesse et elle remonte ses lunettes d'un doigt comme si _elle savait_, et Hiyori le nie, parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire.

C'est ridicule, dit-elle.

Mais elle se contente de les observer de loin, les yeux plissés, les lèvres pincées.

Parfois Kensei s'y met également, et Hiyori a envie de hurler. L'ancien capitaine pousse un juron bruyant, un « mais qu'il est con » à l'adresse du Vizard blond qui ne tique pas, et va le bousculer. Hiyori fait mine de ne pas entendre, de ne pas prêter attention au fait que Shinji lui parle aussi, de cette même voix traînante. Au fond d'elle, elle est exaspérée. Elle devient encore plus agressive qu'à l'habitude, et ses compagnons décident de la laisser se calmer toute seule. Cela la met hors d'elle. Elle se sent inutile et stupide, tellement stupide d'accorder tant d'importance à ce genre de détail insignifiant. Alors, elle quitte le hangar, et va chez Urahara, parce qu'il y a toujours des choses à faire là-bas et que, même si elle n'y est plus retournée depuis de longues années, il l'accueillera à bras ouverts, avec un grand sourire idiot – « Sarugaki-san, quelle surprise ! ».

Elle se souvient que, en réalité, Shinji Hirako est plus âgé que ce qu'il ne laisse paraître. Elle se souvient qu'il était à l'Académie alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore de ce monde – ni de l'autre. Elle se souvient qu'il était lieutenant quand elle entrait au Seireitei. Elle se souvient qu'il était avec Rose et Lisa et Kensei lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré. Elle les entend parfois parler de l'Académie et de leurs anciens professeurs. Lisa a l'air ennuyée, mais un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, Kensei râle et crie à l'injustice, mais personne n'ignore qu'il adore parler de ses jeunes années, Rose assiste à l'échange avec un sourire de grand-père en sirotant sa grenadine, Shinji glisse ses commentaires sarcastiques ci et là, hoche la tête, et ricane. Hiyori se sent bête et jeune et stupide, tellement stupide. Elle en veut au monde, mais elle s'en veut surtout à elle.

Et puis, elle se souvient de ses propres fautes. Elle se souvient qu'elle est toujours la première à s'énerver dans l'espoir d'être respectée, elle joue des poings parce qu'elle veut être prise sérieusement. Lisa et Hachi l'ont compris, et elle ne les frappe pas. Elle n'est pas sûre que Mashiro comprenne quoi que ce soit, alors elle ne la frappe pas non plus. Elle se souvient aussi avec un pincement au cœur que, peu de temps après _cette nuit-là_, elle a décidé de leur tourner le dos et de rester auprès de son capitaine exilé lui aussi, avec Hachigen. Love travaillait à Tokyo et Rose faisait le tour du monde ; Kensei et Mashiro voyageaient de région en région, proposant leurs services à des forains ou des marchands ambulants. Et Hiyori se souvient que Shinji et Lisa sont restés seuls pendant plusieurs années, trop fiers pour rester et abuser de la compassion de Urahara – s'il en possède –, trop pragmatiques pour se lancer aveuglément dans l'aventure, trop nostalgiques pour prendre leurs distances. Shinji n'aime pas parler de lui, et malgré son insistance, Hiyori n'a obtenu que des détails futiles sur leur vie à ce moment là. Ils allaient parfois à des festivals, ses cheveux blonds attiraient l'attention, Lisa ne portait pas ses lunettes, elle trébuchait souvent.

Mais Hiyori devine. Elle devine en lisant le contenu des lettres que lui a envoyé la jolie Vizard – elle en garde beaucoup dans une boîte de chaussure, près de son lit, et les relit de temps en temps. Lisa n'y raconte pas grand chose d'intéressant. _Ca fait trois semaines qu'on dort dans cette auberge, le patron nous a demandé si nous fuyons des parents tyranniques._ Son écriture est propre et nette. _Shinji ne te remet pas son bonjour, mais je pense que tu lui manques plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Sortez ensemble. Ce n'est pas du tout douteux, si c'est que tu penses, la différence d'âge et de taille dans un couple, c'est sexy._ Shinji ne lui a jamais écrit une seule fois et, en y repensant, Hiyori réalise qu'elle non plus ne leur a pas écrit une seule fois. Elle compte et recompte ses lettres – une soixantaine en tout – et le remord l'assaille : aucune de ces lettres n'a reçu de réponse. Lisa lui dit qu'elle ne lui en veut pas et elle à l'air sincère – du moins, son expression reste aussi indifférente qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais Hiyori se sent monstrueuse. Et la curiosité la titille. Elle imagine la scène : Lisa écrit, Shinji la regarde. Elle se demande ce qu'il se passe ensuite. Les scénarios s'emmêlent dans sa tête, tous inconcevables, tous si vraisemblables. Ses yeux s'égarent à nouveau sur les deux Vizards encore assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules. Le présent est ce qu'il est et elle doit faire avec. Shinji Hirako et ses différentes facettes la _font chier bordel_, comme elle dit ; mais elle sait pertinemment qu'on ne le changera pas. D'ailleurs, pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait qu'il change.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !_


End file.
